Vampire Pirates
by dranzer-drigger
Summary: We know the title sounds stupid but it does have humer in it!!! Ok the yami's and Seto aare vampires, they plunder cruise disney robbing the mouse of all its riches but they find four sexy boys what will they do with such treasure!!!
1. Prologue

Hiya guys Drigger and I had this on our minds for along time so we hope ya like it.Please Review we love to hear from you guys. O and just so you know Drigger wrote this part me (Dranzer) has been working non stop!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly do you think we would be writing about them like this hell no we would be to busy to write because helping them act out the 'lemons'. So no we don't own them  
  
Prologue  
  
In ancient Egypt  
  
IN PEGASUS' COURT  
  
"Master Pegasus we have learned the High Priest Seto is meeting with his advisors, including the keepers of the tablets," Rex bowed to Pegasus who was sitting in a fancy chair made of stone outlined in pink gemstone and wearing.  
  
"Excellent Raptor-boy," Pegasus giggled. He was fifth in line to the throne of Pharaoh and wanted the throne all to himself without Yami or any of his little friends butting in.  
  
"We should leave immediately sir," Esper brought Pegasus his royal "going out" cloak (pink of course)."If we want to secure the curse tablet without being seen."  
  
"Yes, Roba-boy," he grabbed his cloak and they headed toward the High Priest's tower.  
  
IN YAMI'S COURT  
  
"Yami you know I hate depicting these stupid tablets," Bakura, the head of the Pharaoh's forces, complained. "Have Seto do it. It's his job."  
  
"Bakura, I told you Seto is preparing for his meeting with the advisors," Yami sternly pointed his finger at Bakura he sat in his own throne made of solid gold.  
  
"Whatever," Bakura mumbled pulling out a piece of papyrus.  
  
"My liege," Marik the Pharaoh's advisor walked in the room.  
  
"What?" Yami asked.  
  
"I have heard rumors of a plot against you," Marik said hastily.  
  
"Really? Who?" Yami asked. "I thought the people loved me?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think...it's not one of the people."  
  
"Come on people probably pretend to plot against him everyday," Bakura grinned.  
  
"How would you know?" Marik narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't be an asshead," Bakura said preoccupied with his work.  
  
"Bakura you really shouldn't curse you set a bad example," Yami snapped.  
  
"What the fuck ever." Bakura threw his pen down. "I'm done. Let's go Marik," Bakura slipped an arm around his waist. Yami rolled his eyes. "Go make sure Seto is set."  
  
Marik and Bakura made their way to the Priest's place.  
  
"What do you two want?" Seto looked at them.  
  
"Your little hat thingy isn't on straight," Bakura noticed.  
  
"WHAT?" Seto quickly looked in a mirror and straightened his hat and hair making sure they were exact. He smoothed his hands down his sides. "Whew thanks for telling me. I would've gone the whole meeting not looking perfect!"  
  
"Yeah for you that's quite a task," Marik said.  
  
"What did you say?" Seto asked suspiciously.  
  
"Gee Bakura you have a nice ass."  
  
"Thank you Marik you have a nice ass too."  
  
"Okay can you two go away my meeting is about to start." Seto started sifting through some stuff.  
  
PEGASUS COURT  
  
"Okay," Weevil whispered. "The coast is clear."  
  
"Let's go very quietly," Pegasus and his three minions tiptoed into the Priest's library. They started browsing through his collection of tablets.  
  
"Here is a section labeled 'forbidden.' "Esper announced.  
  
"Yes. It's probably there. Remember it's called the Curse of Anubis," Pegasus said. "It's the curse that inflicts instant death on the victim, and it's one of the most powerful and effective curses in existence."  
  
"Yeah Seto is SUCH a PRIMADONNA!" Marik loudly announced walking down the hall with his best friend Bakura.  
  
"Yeesh. He gets cranky for days if he breaks a nail and threatens to curse anyone who makes fun of him."  
  
"Shit! Don't move!" Pegasus fiercely whispered.  
  
"I mean I care about how I look definitely," Marik fingered his blonde hair. "But Seto is pretty funny."  
  
"I wonder if there's anyone else in existence as obsessed with his looks like the Priest."  
  
"He is cute though."  
  
"Mmm hmm he can back it up." The two giggled. Then it got quiet.  
  
"See?" Pegasus asked fiercely. "Those two goons are in line ahead of me to become Pharaoh! The injustice of it all!"  
  
"Yes sir you are much more fit for the throne," Weevil bowed.  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Hmm...Anubis...."Rex scanned a shelf.  
  
"Yes these pathetic fools will be snatched by the hands of death! He he!" Pegasus couldn't contain his excitement. "Hurry up and find it!"  
  
They looked for a little while longer for the curse tablet until Rex finally found it.  
  
"Hah! I found it! The curse of Anubis! It was hidden in the back, probably so no one could find it easily." Rex went to reach for it but it was out of his reach  
  
"Yeah because in the wrong hands you could kill a lot..." Esper looked at Pegasus and shut up.  
  
"Okay, so I need to stop in the library and get the replenish enchantment," Seto's voice could be heard.  
  
"Yes sir." One of his attendants.  
  
"Fuck!" Pegasus ran to Rex. "What's taking so long?"  
  
"I can't reach, sir."  
  
"Move I'll get it!" Pegasus hastily snatched a tablet from the back. "Got it!" They ran like the wind out of the miniature window in the corner.  
  
"No time to waste I'll use it tonight!" Pegasus announced as they left. "You guys go back and pack up to move in. I'll stay here.'" He patted the tablet.  
  
YAMI'S COURT  
  
"MY LABRARY HAS BEEN DEFILED!" Seto screamed running into the throne room.  
  
"Seto?!" Yami bolted up. What?"  
  
"Someone broke in and stole one of my tablets!" Seto was breathless. "A little while ago during my meeting."  
  
"Hm?" Bakura asked, sitting on a ledge in the room with his arms crossed.  
  
"Which one was stolen?" Yami asked nervously. "Not the Curse of Anubis, was it?"  
  
"...No. The Curse of Forsaken Blood." Seto replied. "But that's one of the most powerful ones after Anubis. Whoever is cursed would be cast out of the community for sure, out of fear, and their existence dependant on the existence of others so it's like death itself in a sense."  
  
"Hmm...Who would steal a tablet? And why?" Yami said thoughtfully.  
  
"Duh. Some one stole it to use it...Probably against you." Bakura looked away.  
  
"Bakura!" Seto glared at him.  
  
"Hey don't look at me...I don't need to curse people to get what I want and you know it," Bakura looked at Seto straight in the eye.  
  
"...Okay. And me stealing my own tablet is, well...stupid." Seto said.  
  
"And there is no reason for me to steal it." Yami strummed his fingers on the arm of his throne.  
  
Marik walked in holding a tablet.  
  
"YOU!" Seto screamed.  
  
"What?" Marik asked, stunned.  
  
"GIMMIE THAT YOU THIEF! "Seto screeched."OFF WITH YOUR FINGERS!"  
  
"...Uh, what? This is an official statement from the general of the southern kingdom." Marik showed it to Seto.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Besides, I can definitely account for Marik's whereabouts for an hour ago. Isn't that right baby?" Bakura announced.  
  
"Mmm hmm honey," Marik made a high giggle.  
  
"We're only here because we have to be, because we can go on all night long right sweet cheeks?"  
  
"Right dumpling."  
  
"Err, right," Seto didn't know if they was joking and didn't care to find out the details.  
  
"Seto I doubt Marik stole it." Bakura said. "He's my best friend and I could tell if he  
  
guilty."  
  
"Stole what?" Marik asked.  
  
"One of my forbidden curse tablets," Seto sighed.  
  
"Someone stole one! Oh, no!" Marik gasped. "That could cause major trouble."  
  
"Hmm...Who else would have a motive?" Yami asked.  
  
"Pegasus," everyone said at once.  
  
"You think?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yami you know that Pegasus has been after the throne for a long time," Seto nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Bakura stood up. "He's always eyeing your throne enviously and talking about if he were Pharaoh."  
  
"Everything would probably be pink," Marik giggled.  
  
"Pegasus always glares at you behind your back," Seto said. "If any one were to be treacherous it would be him and his little group of followers."  
  
"Let's ask him or beat it out of him," Bakura cracked his knuckles. Then everyone suddenly heard what sounded like whispering by the door.  
  
"...No need!" Marik cried, pointing at the door. Pegasus was walking in chanting under his breath.  
  
"Stop you demon!" Seto held out his hand, summoning his faithful guardian, the blue eyes white dragon, but it was to late, as Pegasus finished the curse.  
  
"Hah!" Pegasus eyes grew deep red as he jumped up victoriously, waiting for them to drop dead.  
  
"Ah! My head!" Marik cried, dropping to his knees. "oh no is this the..?"  
  
"Forsaken blood. We are doomed." Seto finished so only his companions could hear.  
  
"So the advisor of that damn Yami goes first," Pegasus grinned.  
  
"What...are you waiting for?" Seto dropped to the ground holding himself in his arms.  
  
"Hah you know what the Curse of Anubis does," Pegasus watched as Yami and Bakura grew weak.  
  
"Bastard," Bakura muttered.  
  
Seto didn't answer. This could be to their advantage if Pegasus didn't know the curse he cast.  
  
Pegasus grinned again. "It's just a matter of time, even though its taking long. No matter. I'll leave you here to wither away, and then I will be ruler." He disappeared.  
  
Yami's guards ran in on the scene.  
  
"A little too late, huh?" Marik snapped, pissed off.  
  
"What's that?" A guard gasped, pointing at him. "His eyes...are blood red!" "Its a demon! AHHH!" The guards ran off.  
  
"What?" Marik looked in a mirror. "Shit. My eyes are RED!" He ran his tongue over his teeth. "Yup complete with fangs."  
  
"According to the curse our eyes will remain red until we feed off hemoglobin's (okay I'm trying to be sort of scientific even though I know its whack) which is found in human blood." Seto cited. "That is the Curse. And if we don't feed we will eventually decompose."  
  
"NOO!" Yami screamed. "Damn it!"  
  
The guards that saw the court started to spread rumors of the Pharaoh and his court being demons. Instead of looking at him with love and admiration like before, they started to look at him, fear in their eyes. It was confirmed after Yami and Bakura were caught feeding off of prisoners by some commoners looking to ask the Pharaoh a question about the harvest.  
  
"Geez they were gonna die anyway! At least were not feeding off of innocent people!" Bakura slammed his fist in a wall.  
  
Yami shook his head. "We are ruined."  
  
Later the Pharaoh heard a knock on his door, but he was still up. Ever since the Curse, he seemed to be restless late into the evening, and stayed up talking to his friends.  
  
Yami opened the door to find the people holding swords torches chains and a bunch of farming tools. Unfortunately Yami didn't feed that night and his eyes were a deep crimson.  
  
"Look! The demon is out! Look, the Priest, Commander, they are all wretched! Their eyes glow with a hunger for our BLOOD!"  
  
Seto and Marik looked at each other trying to come up with something.  
  
"GET THEM!" The villagers broke in.  
  
"The court started to run toward the Pharaohs huge vessel, the agreed spot if they were ever hunted down. They all climbed up on it, Seto coming in last, barely avoiding the grip of angry chasers. He cut the rope holding the ship in dock and the ship slowly made it's way out.  
  
"GR!" They threw their torches at the ship, but luckily none of them hit.  
  
"Phew!" Marik sank back.  
  
"Damn that Pegasus!" Seto screamed.  
  
"WEll, I guess his goal is accomplished, sort of," Yami looked back at his now former kingdom. "We were cast out, probably never to see these shores or people again."  
  
Pegasus also was watching. "So Yami and his trusty little court is still alive.....hm... well, Yami-boy, this is far from over!" Pegasus smiled, and headed toward his own vessel. 


	2. The Gifts and Cruise Disney

Hello again peeps Dranzer here!! here is the first chapter please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Hell no but I wish I did own them.  
  
NOW  
  
Joey, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou were on cruise Disney on vacation. Joey was a very  
  
popular rich fashion model, Yugi owned a huge chain of successful game shops, Malik  
  
was a fashion designer, and what Ryou did was a mystery they knew he did a lot of work  
  
in Egypt he was wealthy also.  
  
"Man I hate tanning with clothes on I get uneven tan lines" complained Joey.  
  
"I know what you mean" said Malik rubbing more oil on himself.  
  
"I hate tanning, if the sun touches my skin ill look like a lobster" grumbled Ryou.  
  
"I love the sun, they say the more sun you get the blonder your hair gets" said Joey  
  
"It really does not matter to me" said Yugi reading Demon Diary (manga).  
  
"Hey guys here" said Ryou reaching in his satchel to retrieve three boxes wrapped in  
  
shiny gold hieroglyphics paper. Handing them to the other three.  
  
"Wow, I got a spear thing" said Malik holding up the golden spear thing.  
  
"It is called the Millennium Rod it is said that it belonged to the advisor of the 'Red  
  
Pharaoh'" said Ryou. (a.n: I know Seto was supposed to have the rod but bear with me)  
  
"I got a pyramid triangle thingy ma jig" said Yugi.  
  
"That is called the Millennium Puzzle Yugi, the 'Red Pharaoh' Himself forged it and  
  
wore it. It is said to have great powers" said Ryou.  
  
"I got a chocker totally rad I can use it for my Egyptian shoot coming up" said Joey  
  
"That is called the Millennium Necklace, it belonged to the high priest of the 'Red Pharaoh'"  
  
"Do you have one" asked Yugi  
  
"Yes Mine is right here this is called the Millennium Ring It belonged to the head of the  
  
'Red Pharaoh's' guard" said Ryou.  
  
"What is all this Red Pharaoh mumbo jumbo" asked Joey.  
  
" Lets go back to the room and I'll tell you the story" said Ryou.  
  
When they got to they room they all got on the bed. All the guys gathered round to  
  
listen they love to hear Ryou's stories of Egypt. "Yami, the red pharaoh was a good man,  
  
along with his three closet friends; Seto the high priest, Marik his advisor, Bakura head of  
  
the guard. They were good honest men, he also had another advisor Pegasus, he was  
  
mean greedy man he had a band of followers with him. So he was forth in line to become  
  
Pharaoh he did not like that at all. The high priest Seto had immense power he had  
  
mastered the spells of the gods so they say. Pegasus wanted them all dead so he could  
  
have the thrown, he busted in to Seto's library and was meaning to steal the Curse of  
  
Anubis. But he grabbed the wrong one he instead grabbed the tablet the 'Forsaken  
  
Blood' unknowingly he cursed the four. Their eyes turned the color of blood eventually  
  
they were run out of Egypt. They were cursed men and the last anybody saw of them  
  
were the back of the Pharaoh's royal ship." Said Ryou  
  
"Wow that was cool" said Joey losing his cool guy instincts.  
  
"Forsaken blood curse I forgot what that does" said Malik wrecking his brain for the lost  
  
information.  
  
"Roughly it turned them into vampires" said Ryou.  
  
"O cool, Ryou did Pegasus has a millennium item?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes it was the Millennium Eye" said Ryou.  
  
"Do you have it" asked Malik.  
  
"Hmmm" said Ryou pulling it out.  
  
"Wow wicked" said Yugi  
  
"Supposedly Bakura wanted revenge, not only did Pegasus curse them but also stole their  
  
Millennium Items. This eye was actually embedded in Pegasus's eye socket, Bakura  
  
snuck in and ripped it out of the socket and hid it well in Egypt" said Ryou.  
  
"That is gross what it this Pegasus had AIDS or Herpes" said Joey cringing.  
  
"Shut up sissy boy" said Malik.  
  
Unaware to the playful boys their was a royal ship near by  
  
Hope you like review please 


	3. Target: Cruise Disney

Hey guys its Drigger. If you like Disney, I'm warning you bad stuff happens! Don't take it too seriously its just to be funny! but besides that, thanks to the beautiful people who reviewed!  
  
DISCLAIMER: No we dont own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the Disney characters or any thing associated with Disney that is mentioned, or Demon Diary! Nothing! Except the story itself.... (but one day we will own the cute guys of Yugioh.. and the dudes of Demon Diary because they are cute especially Eclipse! Not Pegasus or Weevil or anything )  
  
Bakura was on the dock of the ship, looking out through a huge pair of binoculars. "Hey, Cap'n Yami."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes, Bakura had some obsession with calling him "Cap'n." "What?"  
  
"I spotted a ship just north of here.." Bakura studied through the binoculars. "It's fuckin HUGE! Think of all the loot it probably has!"  
  
Yami grinned. "Good. Our next target."  
  
"Yeah, because I'm HUNGRY!" Marik bounced into the room, eyes glowing a soft crimson, and latched on to Bakura. "Fresh meat?" He smiled flashing his long slender fangs.  
  
"It's called...Cruise Disney." Bakura mumbled writing it down. "It has a picture of a huge mouse head on it."  
  
Marik bent over and softly tried to nibble on Bakura's neck but Bakura pushed him away gently.  
  
"Stop being so damn impatient. We're gonna get a meal soon," he let Marik look through the binoculars.  
  
"A mouse ship? What the hell?"  
  
"I see people on it, though." Bakura raised his eyebrows. "Full of fresh sweet blood!"  
  
"Oh, goody!"  
  
"HEY!" Seto screamed, scaring the shit out of everyone. "They made the LION KING! That movie kicks ASS!" Seto started tapping his fingers on the counter. "I'm gonna be a mighty king.." He started to sing softly.  
  
Everyone ignored him.  
  
"Okay, we are less than a mile from the target." Bakura announced.  
  
"Okay. Get ready!" Yami strided out of the room and grabbed a bomb. They walked out on the deck, their ship right behind the Cruise Disney ship.  
  
"Hah!" Yami lit the bomb and threw it on the deck of Cruise Disney. It blew up within seconds leaving a huge hole for Seto and the Yami's.  
  
They jumped on the ship, admist scared little kids.  
  
Mickey and Goofy were on the case. They waddled as fast as they could to the crime scene.  
  
"I want my mommy!" Most of the little kids screamed.  
  
"Gwarsh, Mickey," Goofy said. "He-yuk He-yuk. We got trouble." "Hey what are doing?" Mickey asked angrily in that nasely annoying voice of his. "What, HOLY SHIT your eyes are red!"  
  
"Mommy, Mickey said the S WORD!" All the little kids were gathered around.  
  
"I'll teach you to fuck with Mickey Mouse!" Mickey tried to throw a punch at Seto who was nearest him but Seto, faster then the average gigantic Mouse, dodged it easily. "Oh yeah you taught me Mickey."  
  
"Mommy, Mickey is trying to beat some one up!"  
  
"Grab him," Seto told Marik.  
  
Marik ran behind and locked Mickey's arms with his own. Mickey struggled but it didn't work.  
  
"No use trying I'm a lot stronger than you," Marik pulled Mickey's arms hard behind his back.  
  
"Mommy, I think they're gonna beat him up." Mickey's fan club gasped.  
  
"WILL YOU FUCKERS SHUT UP!" Seto screamed. "Damn!" Seto started beating the shit out of Mickey.  
  
"Ahhh! Goofy help me!"  
  
Goofy tried to come to his rescue, running up with a metal pole behind Seto, but Marik let go of Mickey who was pretty beat, and kicked Goofy in the nuts hard.  
  
"GWARSH THAT HURT!" Goofy groaned grabbing himself. "He-yuk He-yuk!" He started to waddle away really fast and ran into a pole on the ship. "He-yuk!"  
  
"Mommy, Goofy got hit in the balls!"  
  
"No wonder they call you goofy." Marik looked around. He saw a duck waddling to the scene.  
  
"Quack plab plab plab plab!"  
  
"What the fuck?" Marik asked.  
  
"Gwarsh Donald these kids don't play nice." Goofy groaned.  
  
"I'm 5000 years old." Marik answered." Where's Bakura?"  
  
"Hey look kids!" Seto ripped Mickey's mask off to reveal an old guy.  
  
"It's an impostor, mommy!" then all the little kids on the deck started kicking him angrily.  
  
"He he got the little kids he he," Seto giggled.  
  
In the Cabins...  
  
"There's a lot of commotion going on out there," Yugi said, looking through Demon Diary.  
  
"I heard there were pirates!" Malik giggled.  
  
"I heard their eyes were red," Joey said looking at his nails. Ryou raised an eyebrow.  
  
"HELLO MY PRETTIES!" Bakura slammed the door open. He was wearing one of those hat ears that he ripped off some little kid along with a bag that had money and expensive items in it. "READY TO DIEEEE?" He blinked his eyes.  
  
'No way! The Millenium puzzle?' Bakura grabbed Yugi. "You! Wow.. You even look like him!"  
  
"Like who?" Yugi asked suspiciously.  
  
Bakura yanked the short Yugi up to his height to study him further. "You're pretty shrimpy though."  
  
His eyes fell on the book Yugi dropped.  
  
"What's this?" Bakura picked it up. "Demon Diary?" He laughed. "How funny."  
  
"It's my favorite," Yugi said meekly.  
  
"Who's the chick?" Bakura asked pointing to the cover.  
  
"Oh...that's a dude."  
  
"Oh he's cute though." Bakura grinned.  
  
"Kinda reminds me of Malik in a way for some reason.." Joey looked at Malik who stuck out his tongue.  
  
"But Eclipse is sexier," Yugi eagerly grabbed it and showed him a picture. Bakura nodded in approval.  
  
"Wait," Bakura shook his head. "How the fuck did you get that?" He pointed to Yugi's necklace.  
  
"Ummm." Yugi looked at Ryou. "Him?"  
  
Bakura focused his attention on Ryou and looked into his soft brown eyes. It was like he was looking at an angelic version of himself in the mirror.  
  
Ryou looked back at the hardened brown eyes that had a deep crimson tint to them, seemingly not fazed.  
  
"The Millenium necklace!" Bakura gasped. "That...was mine..."  
  
"Okay my tanning time is being held up so can we hurry?" Joey snapped impatiently.  
  
"Shut up this is my time now," Bakura grabbed Ryou.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
Ryou didn't answer.  
  
"Where?" Bakura asked more sternly, smacking him across the face. Ryou just stared at him.  
  
"Fine," Bakura snapped. He backed out of the doorway slowly and looked for one of his friends. "YAMI!" He yelled.  
  
"What?" Yami yelled back.  
  
"Come here!" Yami ran, confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Look!" he pointed in the door. "I'm curious about those little fuckers. Let's let them live a little longer."  
  
Yami curiously poked his head in. "Hey...," he whispered, fascinated.  
  
"I agree," Yami nodded. "I'll guard the door so you don't miss out on the fun. You were the Commander of my forces, after all."  
  
"Thanks!" Bakura ran out to the deck.  
  
Marik and Seto had tied Donald Duck up on a pole and started a fire on the floor around his feet.  
  
"HE HE WE ARE GONNA HAVE DUCK TONIGHT!" Marik screamed maniacally.  
  
"AH please I have a wife and two kids!" Donald screamed.  
  
"Shut up!" Seto poked him with a stick, making the fire rise a little.  
  
"AHH! MY FEET MY FEET!"  
  
Bakura grinned and started slashing at anyone within a few feet of him.  
  
Pretty soon most of the people that were on the deck were dead.  
  
"Man I'm so hungry," Bakura grabbed someone and sank his fangs in their neck gulping the blood furiously.  
  
"Don't choke," Seto laughed, poking at the fire some more.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"The duck is still alive," Seto was annoyed.  
  
"So fix it," Bakura snapped, dropping his meal.  
  
"Where's Goofy? I liked him, he was funny," Marik looked around. "I kicked him in the balls."  
  
"I like Duck a la mode," Seto murmured menacingly.  
  
"I just like it roasted," Marik answered.  
  
"This ship sucked," Seto noticed. "No good treasure."  
  
"Well, there are four waiting for us in the cabins," Bakura answered.  
  
"What?" Seto and Marik asked.  
  
"I found the millenium items!" Bakura giddily told them.  
  
"What? On the ship? Damn Mickey was holding back."  
  
"Some kids have them," Bakura said. "They kinds look like us."  
  
"Oooh!"  
  
"HEY!" Donald whined from his pole.  
  
"Oh," Seto whispered a curse and the fire engulfed Donald.  
  
"Take us to the items," Seto said. They started to walk to the cabins when Goofy jumped out of the pool and grabbed Seto around the waist.  
  
"Hey, it's Goofy!" Marik giggled.  
  
"GWARSH YOU KILLED DONALD, HE-YUK He-YUK!" Goofy tried to wrestle Seto into the water.  
  
Marik kicked him in the head.  
  
"OMPH! GWARSH THAT HURT!" Goofy lost his grip and fell back into the pool.  
  
Marik waved him off. "Forget about him. I wanna see the items."  
  
evil...he he...but please review! Thanks! 


	4. Neon Green

Helloooooooo world Dranzer here!!! Thanks to all those who reviewed we love hearing from you guys.  
  
Disclaimer: no we don't own them.but the possibilities if we did own them would be endless.  
  
Back at the Cabin..  
  
Ryou looked at the crimson eyed man in front of him, he was cute. His cheek stung from  
  
the slap received by Bakura but paid no mind to it.  
  
"So Pharoah how old are you now?" asked Ryou.  
  
Yami turned and stared wide eyed at Ryou, mouth agape, just then his three  
  
friends busted in.  
  
"Man that is my old rod" said MArik making a step toward Malik.  
  
"If you touch me I will bite you, and use this rod as a peg to pin your dick to the floor"  
  
said Malik with a hint of threat to his words.  
  
"Feisty aren't you" said Marik laughing.  
  
"He was just like you were back in your time, Marik" said Ryou.  
  
"Holy cow he knows my name" said Marik turning to face Ryou.  
  
"I know a lot about all four of you" said Ryou with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"O really enlighten us" said Seto.  
  
"hmmm.lemme think.no" said Ryou sarcastically.  
  
"You don't know who you are dealing with boy" said Bakura.  
  
"Actually I do.the names Ryou.You four were cursed 5000 years ago by Pegasus.I  
  
know the exact spell he used also.the cures of 'Forsaken Blood'" said Ryou  
  
"How.how.did he know" asked Seto confused.  
  
"I will be more than happy to discuss matters with you later on your vessel if you like" said Ryou.  
  
"Very well" said Yami finding his voice.  
  
"What about these three" asked Seto.  
  
"Leave them" said Yami.  
  
"No, if they don't go then I don't go" said Ryou defiantly.  
  
"You are trying our patience" said Bakura throough clenched teeth.  
  
"No.no Bakura we will take them.if they are no use we will have a feast tonight" said  
  
Yami.  
  
Joey who has been quit screamed, and jumped in to Seto's arms.  
  
"What is the matter with him" asked Bakura  
  
"SPIDER.I HATE THEM.THEY KILL I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE A VIRGEN"  
  
Screamed Joey.  
  
Seto looked down and looked at Joey he did that for about ½ a minute then he dropped  
  
him to the floor. When Joey Fell his pants slipped to his hips to reveal the straps of neon  
  
green thong.  
  
"Is that a thong" asked Marik.  
  
"No" said Joey blushing.  
  
"You're a virgin.hahahaha. That is soooo funny..big bad fashion model a virgin.and  
  
a thong this is tooo good so where did you get it?" said Malik.  
  
"Gee Malik I got it fro, your store it is your design after all" said Joey getting up. 


	5. Goofy's Alliance

Hey its Drigger with another chappie. We hope you like and review! Thanks to the people who reviewed we love you guys!  
  
DIXCLAIMER: No we don't own any of the beautiful and the not so beautiful people of Yu-gi-oh (or Disney).  
  
"Okay let's go kiddies," Seto shooed the four little ones.  
  
"My name is not kiddie it's Ryou," Ryou snapped.  
  
"Fine," Seto snapped. The ancient demons led them outside, met by Goofy.  
  
Yami glared at the other three. "You were supposed to KILL them!"  
  
"Aww you cant kill goofy," Marik giggled. "He's so...goofy."  
  
"Okay you mother fuckers I don't know you're game plan but you don't know who you're dealing with," Goofy ripped off his head to reveal a somewhat young muscular man. "My name is Mako Tsunami and I am one with the sea! You can't kill me on my turf."  
  
Bakura leaned forward. "This is OUR turf, like everywhere else on this planet." He let his fangs slide down his lips. "I'm suddenly hungry again."  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes and pushed Mako into the ocean. "There. Problem solved."  
  
Seto nodded. "Hmm."  
  
The gang made their way back to Yami's ship.  
  
"Wow this is huge!" Malik looked around amazed. "Oooh."  
  
"Hey there's enough room for me to tan!" Joey shook his head happily.  
  
"And enough room for me to store my clothes.. and your thongs, Joey." Malik patted him on the back. "How many different kinds do you have?"  
  
"How many different kinds do you make?" Joey countered.  
  
"Will you guys shut up and put your stuff away so we can get down to business."  
  
HES STILL HERE!  
  
"Ahh don't betray me my beautiful ocean! Be one with me! I love you!" Mako flapped his arms wildly. A huge shadow appeared over him.  
  
"Huh?" It was a huge pink ship.  
  
"A pink ship?" Mako asked stupefied.  
  
A rope made it's way down. "Come to me, my servant." A voice yelled.  
  
Mako grabbed the rope and climbed up onto the deck.  
  
"Welcome," Mako looked up to see a man with longish silver hair wearing a reddish pink suit. His eyes were red!  
  
"Huh - eh, hey! What the hell is this?" Mako backed up cautiously.  
  
"Don't be scared Mako-boy," Pegasus grabbed his arm.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Hm hm," Pegasus grinned. "Don't worry about that you work for me now."  
  
"What?" Mako asked nervously.  
  
"I saved you from the depths of the sea that betrayed you..."  
  
Rex and Weevil stood behind Mako. "Master Pegasus, are you going to cite the curse now?"  
  
"Curse? What curse?"  
  
Pegasus grinned. "The Curse of Forsaken Blood," he whispered fiercely. "This curse has kept me and my followers alive...and unfortunately my nemesis Yami and his stupid little pack alive also...but not for much long."  
  
"Hey you mean those dudes that raided my ship?" Mako asked angrily. Then he gasped. "You're like them!"  
  
Pegasus nodded. "They made a fool of you... but now it can be your turn to, if you work with us. See, we know the Pharaoh is still, well, alive... but he doesn't know I cursed myself to follow him and destroy him for good!" Mako nodded.  
  
Esper bowed. "Yes we are greatful to Master Pegasus for granting us eternal life."  
  
"You can too, Mako, and together we can destroy the Pharaoh and you can rule the sea!"  
  
"..If you're serious .. Alright Pegasus."  
  
"Good," Pegasus pulled out the tablet.  
  
BACK WITH THE GANG  
  
The Pharaoh and his friends along with the hikari's were sitting, watching Malik.  
  
"How much clothes do you have?" Bakura yawned loudly.  
  
"They have to be arranged by color type freshness and tightness or I will go insane!" Malik grabbed a hanger and a shirt.  
  
"How do you know you will live that long?" Marik asked, amusement in his voice.  
  
"I'm too cute for you to kill me." Malik smiled widely. "Besides, I know you're too curious about us to kill us anytime soon."  
  
"Well, Ryou seems to be the only one of importance." Seto said.  
  
"Hey fuck you budday!" Malik glared at Seto.  
  
"You don't want to talk to me like that I might take you seriously." Seto retorted.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go tanning today," Joey announced.  
  
Thanks please tell us what you think! 


	6. Chore Time Begins

Hey, Drigger here with finally, I know! Well I hope it was worth the wait! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed, you rule!  
  
DISCLAIMER: We never owned them never will unless one of us wins the lottery or something.  
  
"Okay guys, if you're gonna stay on this ship and smooch off of us, you're gonna have some chores to do," Yami announced.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who stormed on to cruise Disney and beat up the innocent lovable Mickey and kidnapped us," Malik snapped.  
  
"Yeah it's your fault," Joey chimed.  
  
"Hey, did you hear the potty mouth on that bastard?" Seto asked shrilly. "Mickey ain't so innocent."  
  
"Hmph," Ryou crossed his arms and leaned back.  
  
"Hey, you have some explaining to do," Marik pointed accusingly.  
  
"No, I don't," Ryou replied calmly.  
  
"Fine forget that fucker for a minute, we'll think of something," Bakura butted in, waving Ryou off.  
  
"Anyway .. today's chores for you guys..." Yami looked at the list. "Joey, scrub the back half of the deck. You'll do the front half another day."  
  
"WHAT?!" Joey screeched. "Hell no! I just had my nails done a few days ago!"  
  
"Ooh I did notice your nails were absolutely exquisite.." Seto grabbed Joey's hand and studied it. "Oh such detail! Where did you get them done?'  
  
"Well we have a new nail boutique in our town it..." Joey began a big ramble about having his nails done.  
  
"You know what, Joey?" Yami interrupted. "I don't really give a shit! You and Seto can trade beauty tips later."  
  
"Sorry sir I didn't mean it like that, sir," Seto apologized. "I appreciate good fashion sense, that's all."  
  
"Its okay Seto we know how you get about that kind of stuff," Bakura tried to stifle laughter.  
  
"I'm to sexy to be on my hands and knees scrubbing like a maid!" Joey cried.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Bakura snapped angrily. "Stop whining like a damn baby!"  
  
Joey sniffed but shut up.  
  
"Anyway," Yami continued. "Ryou, you look like the smartest of the bunch.."  
  
"Hey!" Yugi whined. "I get straight A's!"  
  
"I do too," Ryou added quietly.  
  
"See, we are an equal level of smartness!" Yugi reasoned.  
  
"Well, I only get D's in school because I don't give a shit about school," Malik tried to defend his intelligence. "I mean, if I really tried in school I could get way better grades than everyone else."  
  
"Yeah, what he said," Joey agreed. "I mean, it takes alot of effort to look this beautiful."  
  
"Please when you two put both of your heads together you get a fourth of a brain." Yugi laughed.  
  
"Please Yug you know how sensitive I am about my smartness," Joey whined.  
  
"Or lack of it," Ryou murmured, giggling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay, that is enough!" Seto held his hands up. "Please continue Your Highness."  
  
"Why did you just call him Your Highness?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Will you fucks please just sit down, shut up, and cooperate?" Marik said, a hint of frustration in his voice.  
  
"Okay Ryou you will be filing some papers," Yami raised an eyebrow. "And there's alot of papers that need to be organized so it'll be your task for a long time."  
  
Ryou nodded, seemingly pleased.  
  
"Hey.." Joey's voice trailed off after a glare from Bakura.  
  
"Yugi and Malik you two will clean the flagpoles," Yami finished. "There's two so one of you doesn't fall off without someone there. Just climb up and wipe the poles down."  
  
"Okay," Yugi agreed meekly.  
  
"When do we start?" Joey asked.  
  
"Now is good," Seto replied.  
  
The four quickly scattered. Yami followed, showing them where the supplies were, in a tiny closet off the side of the deck.  
  
"Damn it I wanted to tan today." Joey said, getting on his hands and knees with a sponge and a bucket.  
  
"After the back of the deck is done I don't give a rat's ass what you do," Yami replied." Don't worry it shouldn't take you more than a couple of hours unless you're really slow."  
  
The two stared at each other for a minute.  
  
"Well, off to see what the other brats are doing," Yami waved walking off.  
  
"Okay Yugi.." Malik looked up the pole.  
  
"Well we should get the flag off first," Yugi pointed to a huge red flag with a design on it that flowing in the breeze.  
  
"Yes," Malik agreed. He pulled the loopy rope quickly to lower the flag until it got stuck.  
  
"Yug.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's stuck."  
  
"The flag?"  
  
"...yea."  
  
Yugi looked up and saw the flag entangled in with the rope and the pole. "Uh...pull on it really hard."  
  
Malik pulled on the rope hard and the flag ripped.  
  
"Whoops.." A piece of red fabric floated down by their feet.  
  
"How's it going?" Asked Bakura making his appearance at the wrong time.  
  
"Shit.." Malik whispered.  
  
"How...HEY IS THAT OUR FLAG?!" Bakura screamed spotting the piece by their feet.  
  
"Uh...no?"  
  
"Damn it!" Bakura snatched up the torn fabric. "You little fuckers!"  
  
"We didn't mean to," Yugi meekly said.  
  
"How did you do this?"  
  
"It...it got stuck."  
  
".....Well it's not that big of a deal, I guess, but don't make it a habit to fuck up," Bakura looked at the tangled flag. "Good luck getting the flag down."  
  
"Aww man."  
  
"No no.." Yami walked up behind Bakura. "Marik and I will take care of that...help Joey. He's bitching like a stupid little baby."  
  
"Okay," Malik and Yugi raced to the back of the deck before Yami changed his mind.  
  
"I don't think these kids are used to labor," Bakura noticed.  
  
"Stupid...scrub the fuckin ship.....assholes......nails done.....fuck.." Joey was mumbling.  
  
"Hey, Joey," Yugi greeted.  
  
"Hey guys," Joey nodded, wiping sweat off of his head. "Two of my nails are damaged!"  
  
"We're here to help." Malik said.  
  
"Yeah, we ripped a flag," Yugi said cheerily.  
  
Review? 


	7. Thirst

Hey it's Drigger. For some reason I find this chapter the funniest (besides the raiding of cruise disney. classic.) I hope you do too. Well, thanks to the people who reviewed and enjoy! He he  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope not ours.  
  
The next day Yami called the hikari's for their next "set of chores."  
  
"Ahem," Yami cleared his throat. Seto had a full line of nail care products set out across the table, ready for Joey's treatment. Marik and Bakura were watching, fascinated.  
  
"Be careful," Joey worriedly said. "Can you fix it, doc?"  
  
"Please," Seto answered, studying Joey's damaged nails. "There's not a beauty problem the High Priest cannot fix. But the procedure will take a while. You're nails are quite damaged."  
  
"You make it sound like surgery," Marik commented in awe.  
  
"Oh, no!" Joey shrieked. "I have to have NAIL SURGERY?!"  
  
"It's alright just let Dr. Seto take care of it," Seto joked, dipping Joey's hand in warm water. "Just relax."  
  
"Joey, after the Priest fixes your nails you will man the steering for a while." Yami said.  
  
"Yea!" Joey clapped. "I get control of the ship!"  
  
"Is that such a good idea?" Yugi asked worriedly, now fearing their safety.  
  
"Yes, I will show him," Yami answered.  
  
"O...okay.."  
  
"Ryou, continue filing the paperwork."  
  
Ryou nodded silently.  
  
"Malik and Yugi, you will mop the inner cabins of the ship."  
  
Malik and Yugi looked at each other.  
  
"Yea! We get to play with mops!" Malik whooped excitedly.  
  
"Please don't leave a mess," Yami answered warily.  
  
"Okay, Joey," Seto was clipping Joey's nails. " I think I have them all straight."  
  
"Hmm.. nice," Joey admired his nails.  
  
"Want another color?" Seto asked.  
  
"Sure how about red?" Joey asked, smiling.  
  
"Mm...our favorite color.." Seto answered.  
  
"Let's go get our stuff done," Yugi nodded at Malik. They ran to the supply closet. Ryou went to the inner cabins to continue his paper filing.  
  
Yugi and Malik grabbed two mops and filled a bucket with soap and water.  
  
"Hey, Malik I know how how make it more exciting - let's have mop races!" Malik screamed.  
  
"...Mop races?"  
  
Malik shoved his mop in the soapy water, wrung it out a little and set it on the floor. "We race from one side to the other. Whoever reaches the other side first wins!"  
  
"Okay!" Yugi agreed excitedly.  
  
Yugi grabbed his mop and shoved it in the water without wringing it out. When he set it back down on the floor, a miniature puddle formed around the mop head.  
  
"Ready?" Malik asked.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"GO!" Malik and Yugi raced down the hall of the inner cabin with the mops. Yugi reached the other side first, slipped on the wet trail his mop left, and hit his head on the wall.  
  
"OWW!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Malik asked.  
  
Ryou had been in the office filing papers. "Man.. I'm so thirsty! It's been over a week since I last had a drink!" He wiped the sweat off his forehead, when he heard "The bump."  
  
"Hm?" Ryou got up to investigate.  
  
"Owwie," Yugi moaned.  
  
"Hey, look! Here's a fridge!" Malik pointed. He opened it up, and found huge bottles of red thick liquid.  
  
"Ohh! Look! We found the wine!" Malik whispered excitedly. "Hey, Yug, let's get DRUNK!"  
  
"Okay!" Yugi agreed excitedly.  
  
Malik grabbed one, popped the top off, and took a swig. Then he spit it out, spraying it on the floor.  
  
"EWW! GROSS! THIS SHIT IS NASTY!" Malik screamed, gagging. "THE WINE IS ROTTEN!"  
  
Ryou entered the room, entranced by the smell of blood.  
  
"HEY, LET ME TRY!" Yugi screamed, grabbing it. He took a swig and spit it out too.  
  
"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE RIGHT IT IS ROTTEN! EWW I'M GONNA BLOW CHUNKS!"  
  
"Do they know they have rotten wine?" Malik wondered.  
  
"Oh thank you guys!" Ryou snatched the bottle from Yugi's hand and guzzled the bottle down.  
  
Malik and Yugi stared at him, mouths slightly open, eyes wide.  
  
"Whew! That's better. I feel a whole lot better!" Ryou licked his lips.  
  
"OH MY GOSH RYOU DRANK THE FUNKY WINE!"  
  
"AND HE ACTUALLY LIKED IT!"  
  
The vampires flew into the cabin, looking frantic.  
  
"Damn, who's dying?" Bakura asked breathlessly.  
  
"Geez could you be any louder? What's up?" Seto asked, eyeing the empty bottle.  
  
"We were mopping, Yugi hit his head, and we found some funky wine. We tried it, and it was the nastiest shit! Then Ryou came in and DRANK THE ENTIRE BOTTLE OF THE SHIT!" Malik breathed.  
  
The vampires gave each other knowing looks. Bakura picked up the bottle and licked the remnants.  
  
"How was it, Ryou?" Bakura asked. "Was it the most satisfying drink you've ever had?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Interesting," Bakura answered, knowing that Ryou knew that Bakura knew that he was a vampire (quite a mouthful).  
  
"What's going on? Is that really wine?" Yugi asked suspiciously.  
  
"Is it blood?" Malik piped up. "One time I cut my lip and tasted the blood and that......stuff tasted kinda like it."  
  
"Ding ding! Malik wins the prize!" Seto clapped.  
  
"I didn't know they sold it in bottles!" Yugi said. Marik rolled his eyes.  
  
Like? Review? 


End file.
